Research Education Component Project Summary/Abstract The Research Education Component (REC) for the UCI ADRC will provide state of the art training that contributes to the development of a workforce with expertise in Alzheimer disease and related dementias (ADRD). The REC will identify trainees and tailor personalized curricula that leverage training opportunities capitalizing on the full AD ecosystem at UCI. Training will be provide to 3-4 junior investigators (basic science to clinicians) from multidisciplinary backgrounds and leveraging the full and unique resources of the UCI ADRC. Our REC will also practice inclusive excellence and values diversity. Training will include structured workshops and seminars that will provide exposure to the responsible conduct of research and professional skills such as grant writing, networking, work-life balance, etc. Critically important, one-on-one mentoring through ADRC faculty will provide immersion in multidisciplinary and team science approaches to the study of ADRD and the importance of collaboration, innovation and education. The REC will provide a framework for training, mentorship and protected and dedicated time for ADRC training activities. Successful trainees are expected to continue research in ADRD, to facilitate and accelerate possible cures for AD and related dementias and be fully engaged in the ADRC research community.